


Sweater Weather

by bugaboobebe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamTeam, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Third Wheel Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), buthere, dream - Freeform, idontknowhowtotag, tipsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugaboobebe/pseuds/bugaboobebe
Summary: The one word repeated and echoed in his head. He quickly grabbed the phone and hung up, he didn't even bother to plug in his phone to charge. He wrapped himself in his blankets. He wished he could suffocate himself with his covers, he couldn't possibly feel like that about George? He needs to go to bed. That's all he needed, some rest to help clear his head from thoughts of George and his smile and especially his lips
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've never written fanfiction and posted it but here we go. I was inspired by "Heatwaves", obviously. I hope you guys like this, and it's mostly experimental.

He never knew exactly when he started feeling this way, but he just knew he did. In his state of denial, he tried everything in his power to brush away his stupid, meaningless thoughts. But he was still dragged back to thoughts of a stupid British with dark hair and brown beautiful eyes. Oh god, why did he have to think of the word beautiful, and of fucking course George was beautiful but was it really appropriate to use those words to describe your best friend with? 

Dream stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours, not knowing whether to get up or not. A ping came from his phone, yes a distraction! he thought. He immediately grabbed it hoping to get a text from George. Smiling while he read "Hope on, we're playing a survival world just for fun:)". His heart had felt like it was going to stop right then and there, he knew it had been a while since he heard George's voice, and oddly enough he missed it. He knew that they had needed a well-deserved break from recording and streaming so he thought, why not? it'll be fun. 

He jumped off his bed to turn on his computer and put on his headset. Immediately joining the voice chat with George and Sapnap, and he smiled as soon as he heard George's contagious laugh. Dream was brought back to his stupid thoughts as soon as he heard George. The thoughts of how he wished to see his smile, how he wished he was the cause of that smile but he kept reminding himself, "they're just ridiculous thoughts" and brushed them off. He didn't want to interrupt George and Sapnap and began to listen to their conversation, and it was mainly arguing who was going to gather food and who was going to go mining. Their voices put him at ease, and he took a deep breath and let his heart calm down.

"Dreeeeaaaamm! We missssed you" Sapnap said cheerfully.

"Dreeeam, where have you been?" George asks.

"Hmm, mostly sleeping under my covers it's been, like, super-duper cold lately" Dream breathes out as he joined the server they were on.

It was weird, the fact that it was cold in Florida? He even had to put a sweater on because it had been so chilly. 

"Wow, weird, where you're at?" Sapnap questioned.

Dream heard another ping come from his phone and his eyebrows furrowed, who could be texting him right now?

"Yeah no clue why, hold up I got a text," He said softly and let George and Sapnap continue talking.

He quickly grabbed his phone and looked down and felt his cheeks become fuzzy all over again. It was George, and so he quickly opened up the text and it was a link to "Sweater Weather", he laughed softly at his song recommendation. It almost felt like their voices suddenly became background noise and his heartbeats felt deafening, and he didn't know how to explain how he somehow felt special when George sent him silly little songs, and it felt like George was purposely trying to ruin him completely. Why? Because now every time any dumb song came up it always somehow related to George. He felt completely consumed by him. He shook his head a bit just to help himself be pulled back into reality.

"Haha very funny, George" Dream said as he began to collect wood.

He heard George let out a giggle, god you could practically hear his dumb adorable smile through the headset. Dream smiled to himself, maybe it's okay to let these stupid thoughts stay around for a bit, and he knew nothing would come from it, well at least he hoped.

\-------

Hours had passed, playing Minecraft could make a whole day pass by as if it were nothing but a mere second. Dreams cheeks hurt from smiling so much at all the jokes and stupid mistakes that George and Sapnap made while gaming. He could never get enough of those two, mainly he could never get enough of George. He squeezed his eyes so hard he could feel stars forming in his eyelids and he mentally pinched himself, stop thinking like that. He felt like he should be screaming these words to himself. Repeatedly too, just to get it through his thick skull that he shouldn't think of George in such ways. 

"Dream? are you gonna go to bed soon?" George said, breaking Dream from his thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, yeah for sure.." he managed to cough out these words as Sapnap yawned his goodnight.

They all shared their goodnight or goodbyes. Dream took off his headset and set it down on his desk and breathed out. Laying his head back and looking up at the ceiling but closing his eyes. He kept fighting with himself again about his past argument. Maybe it was okay, no one had to know and no one would know, all this information could stay crammed into his skull. His phone pinged again he didn't know whether to feel frustrated or relieved to be distracted from whatever his feelings were forming into. It was George, again. Once again there were those feeling, again, consuming him almost whole. 

"Can I call you?" 

His head pounded, finally, I can have him to myself. He felt so giddy and greedy at the thought of having some time with him, even if it wasn't face to face. Funny, George doesn't even know what he looks like. 

Good.

He texted a quick "yes" and almost immediately the phone call came in.

"Missed me already?" Dream said with a sly smile. 

"What? No, you're dumb, be quiet, I just .. can't seem to fall asleep" George spat out. You could so hear his smile even through the phone.

Dream placed his phone next to him on the pillow with the speaker on and laid down. "You so missed me, but awh lil gogy coming to me to help him fall asleep?" he cooed. "Dreeeammm, will you shut up, I just wanted to tallkkk, but if you're going to tease me I'll just hang up right now" George groaned in frustration.

"Wait no no, okay, I'm sorry. Try counting sheep? I don't know I do that. Or I could just talk? Is that what you want?" he questioned lowly. He could hear George moving around in bed and heard the shuffling. Crazy, he thought, he's hundreds and thousands of miles away, and yet here they are, sharing the night together through a phone call. "Just talk to me, it feels like we haven't talked in forever" George yawned out, "We just spent hours playing and talking," Dream said. "That's different" speaking softly now, "Sapnap was there, but here it's just me and you" he added. 

Holy shit, he could hear his heart quicken, he practically felt it pounding throughout his entire body. He felt the blush crawl to his cheeks and his head felt like it was running a fever. Everything felt tingly and he couldn't get his breath out. Why did his body react like this?

What. The. Fuck. 

What was he even supposed to say? Why is he even feeling like this? Please stop brain, you're overreacting. They're just words, but they came out of George's mouth. "Fine okay. What do you want me to talk about?" he said as he looked down at the screen, the only thing that was lighting up his room. 

"Anything, honestly. Well, actually could you talk about if we ever meet up? I always like it when you talk about that" he spoke groggily.

He sounded so sleepy it was the definition of fucking adorable. Dream smiled softly, "Really?" he said slowly. "Yes, really, now get on with it, think of it as a bedtime story" George was practically slurring by now. George got sleepy so quickly it was unbelievable. 

"Okay fine. Hmm well imagine this, you're waiting for me and you just can't wait because obviously I'm so amazing and you're waiting like a little fangirl. Then boom you see my beautiful face-"

"I don't know even know what you look like" George cut him off.

"You'll know don't worry, I'll be like the most attractive guy out there, you'll know. Plus I'd yell out for you and you'd look up and do your dumb smile. Then we'd run to each other and don't worry we'll look majestic running to each other, I promise, and we'd hug and you'd cry because you're a sensitive baby. Plus you'd be in awe of my good looks and wouldn't get enough of me. I'm just kidding, of course, but it'll be all gushy and mushy and shit y'know George? Or uhm how do you think it'd go?" He asked softly. No response. "George?" again no response. Of course, he fell asleep. Dream sighed calmly. 

"But George, I'd finally get to touch you, hold you, and hug you and you'd be real and it would feel real. And that's what I want, I guess, to know you're really real because it's like my brain can't even understand you and take you in as a whole, but also it can't just fucking get enough of you. I would finally get to see your smile in real life and get to admire everything about you. Also, I really do love your smile, I'm sorry I always call it dumb" Dream just kept spewing whatever came to mind as he traced his fingers on his lips. He felt like he couldn't even control what he was saying anymore.

"That dumb smile and with those stupid lips of yours... God George, I wish I could taste your smile on my lips" he finally said.

He couldn't believe even the words that came out of his mouth. Had he really said that? Maybe he imagined it. No, no he didn't and he couldn't just deny it. While his thoughts were scrambled and suddenly he heard a shuffling noise that came from the phone.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

The one word repeated and echoed in his head. He quickly grabbed the phone and hung up, he didn't even bother to plug in his phone to charge. He wrapped himself in his blankets. He wished he could suffocate himself with his covers, he couldn't possibly feel like that about George? He needs to go to bed. That's all he needed, some rest to help clear his head from thoughts of George and his smile and especially his lips.


	2. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey omg I got my first kudos on my first chapter! My heart literally died :) This is like slow burn atm but I think it's fine. I need to work on my patience.

Dream had earphones on while he waited. Was today really the day? Didn’t he just get ready for bed? He looked down onto his screen and felt his face flush. “Sweater Weather” by The Neighborhood, of course, George sent him this song the night before. He let the music calm him and his mind was suddenly, and once again, devoured by thoughts of George. 

Let's have an adventure

Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered

Touch my neck and I'll touch yours..

Dream carried his hand up to his neck and lightly traced with his finger, very softly and delicately, from his chin down to his Adam's apple. He felt his breath hitch, and an idea rushed to his nervous wreck of a brain, all that came to mind was, what if it was George's hand? God, even the mere thought of George made his entire body panic, but imagining George touching him, he couldn’t handle it, at all. Just ignore it, he thought and let the music continue.

And if I may just take your breath away

I don't mind if there's not much to say..

George could take his breath away, he wanted George to take his breath away, so fucking badly. Dream just let his thoughts pass through him wildly. It felt almost as if he held no control over them as they continued to race around and get more and more intense. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t let go of his breath. He kept it trapped inside of him. What’s wrong with him? This little song left his tongue-tied and dumbfounded and he couldn’t get the words out to try to even explain his emotions to himself.

“Dream!”

He looked up, “George?”

Everything faded into darkness and it felt like he was eaten by a black hole and he opened his eyes. He was in bed, safe and sound, and sweating and gripping at his covers. 

What was wrong with him? Why did he keep thinking about George like this? And why couldn’t he just stop? A million questions continued to race throughout his head. Dream tried to collect himself while still staring up at the ceiling. 

His phone pinged and he immediately looked down to check, it was George, but there had been some messages from Sapnap. Ignoring George, he answered Sapnap, who kept asking if he was alright. “You seemed iffy last night”. Dream just responded with a simple, “Don’t worry I’m fine dude:)”. He saw George's name pop up with a notification once again, ignored. Maybe if he just avoided him long enough he would stop feeling this way. 

Dream touched his neck lightly and felt shivers throughout his body. He was shocked at his own reaction; he quickly removed his hand from his poor neck. Dream repeated his question once again, what’s wrong with him? He got up fully from bed and made his way to the bathroom and did his silly routine to try to distract himself. 

After that while he was eating, Dream kept staring into space, I’m not gay? He slowly ate his food, it felt like he tasted nothing. He felt like nothing at the moment. He just wanted to drift off into nothingness. Nothing. He wished he could feel nothing. So that everything wasn't so confusing for once. Why couldn’t he go back to normal, but he knew it was all because of him. 

He looked down at his now muted phone but saw a notification that piqued his interest. A tweet from George. It was almost as if his phone liked George as much as he did. Dream softly laughed.

GeorgeNootFound  
“Dream ignored my txt today, feeling: unloved” 

Maybe he shouldn’t ignore him, and just give in just a little bit. 

“I do love you, you know that stupid” he texted George. He liked being able to send George messages like this, it's almost as if he’s sending little confessions, but of course, George would never know that. Dream always said “love you”, sometimes it made him feel pathetic. Why wasn't he enough for George to tell him he loved him back? 

“Who wouldn’t love me ? :) NOW HOPPP ONNN AND PLAY WITH ME”, George message popped up. Dream was finally pulling himself out of the dumps and decided once again, it’ll be fun so why not.

“Ouh want me to play with you ;) aight omw” He sent this with a smirk playing on his lips. Little confessions, he thought once again.

Dream couldn’t avoid George no matter what. He was irresistible, in a totally not gay way. Or maybe gay way? Dream couldn’t pinpoint his foolish feelings. He walked back into his room and sat on his desk. Staring at the black screen he took a deep inhale and held it a while before finally letting go. He needed to stop this tense and nervous feeling that kept bothering him. Dreams finger lingered over the on button, could he really handle hearing and talking to George right now? His heartfelt so delicate, and like it could crack under pressure if he continued like this. 

Fuck it, who cares? I don’t care, he thought, and finally turned on his computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the first half of the songs lyrics and maybe the second part will be in the next chapter lol


	3. Little Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently freaking out I'm actually getting a tiny bit of attention from this. I know it's not a lot but it means a lot to me y'know?

As soon as Dream came into the voice chat he could tell something was up. Everything was loud, and he was used to loud but this time it was different. George was slurring and yelling nonsense. Sapnap and Bad were there, Sapnap was giggling and Bad yelled, “LANGUAGE”. A meek little ‘oops sorry” came from George, followed by more giggling. 

‘Ouhh is George saying bad words?” Dream decided to chime in.

“Dreams here, Dreams here, DREAMS HERE” George practically yelled into his mic. The excitement in his voice made Dream's cheeks feel warm and tingly. He rested his head on his hand while the other rested on his mouse. It was ridiculous how seeing George's Minecraft skin could make him feel so happy. “ You’re actually excited to hear my voice? What a surprise” Dream thought aloud. It really was a cute surprise hearing how thrilled George was, and just by simply hearing his voice. 

“I misssssed hearing yourr voiceee” George stated slurily. 

His heart already felt like it was malfunctioning and he couldn’t do anything but come up with another sly suggestive joke.

“You heard my voice all of last night and you miss it already? How needy, George” He started to laugh while George quickly spat out, “Wait, no no no no”. Sapnap started laughing wildly and Bad let out an “awwww”. By then George had already started letting out his own giggles.” Damn, Dream you don’t even stay on the phone with me for that lonnnggg” Sapnap said suggestively. 

“Stupid Dream hung up on me as soon as I got super duper sleepy, I didn’t even get the chance to say goodnight” George said slurry and let out a small hiccup. “ How rudeeee” Bad cut off George as soon as he stopped speaking. 

Dreams mind went to a stop. Wait, did George hear him? His heart started racing and he felt it pounding in his head. While the guys continued their conversation, his hands froze over his mouse. He muted his microphone just to give himself a chance to fully recover from what he just heard. He even rested his headset on his neck to try to muffle out the voices, just a bit. George said he was sleepy and didn’t get the chance to say goodnight, what did that mean? Did it mean he heard everything Dream confessed? 

Fuck no, he would’ve said something, but Dream did panic when he barely heard the shuffling over the phone. He just hung up like a nervous schoolgirl. George didn’t text him anything or even brought it up. What if he didn’t bring it up because they hadn’t had the chance to be alone. 

Dream tried to calm down, deep breaths he reminded himself. He would've said something by now, he repeated this small mantra in his head. This weak attempt was meant to help himself piece himself back together to go back into talking. He comes back to Earth and listens in. 

“Dream why’d you hang up, leaving poor George all alone” Sapnap cooed.  
He let out a dry laugh. “Well, I thought George fell asleep. He was, like, super quiet and didn’t even say anything” Dream said slowly as he logged into their minecraft world. George hummed at his comment, and that helped Dreams thoughts, maybe he didn’t hear him. “ Whatever I totally gave you the CLUE THAT I WAS STILL AWAKE” George’s yells were mixed with his laughs and giggles. 

“What does that even mean?” Bad commented, “Also shhhhh, you’ve been yelling and acting weird and funky” he added, and all the while George continued his giggling. 

“I moved around while he was talking, and he hung up on me” George murmured and hiccupped.

Wait, Dream realized something.

George had been hiccupping.

Dream completely ignored the fact that George acknowledged that Dream hung up on him. He was too focused on the worrying fact that he could’ve heard what he said, that he hadn’t noticed the cute hiccups George was letting out.

Dream quickly grabbed his phone and texted George, letting out a soft laugh. 

“What are you laughing about, huh?, abandoning poor George to his lonesome.” Sapnap stated. 

“Heart been broke too many times I-” Bad began to sing softly.

Dreams phone pinged immediately. He got the answer to his question. He was somewhat stunned.

George was tipsy.

Usually when he was he would just send stupid memes and dumb misspelled texts, he never joined a game and interacted with others. Maybe because of the current situation there were a few changes in his lifestyle. He knew almost immediately because of those adorable hiccups that were occurring. 

Dream let out a fake hiccup. Just to try to tease George. 

“Are hiccups contagious?” Bad said curiously, and while him and Sapnap discussed the ridiculous topic of hiccups, Dream got a text from George. 

“Nut funnt dreaM making fund of me” 

A stupid grin was plastered on his face, he decided to respond “ It’s not my fault you let out cute hiccups when you drink”. 

“Are you sure you’re only tipsy, you can’t type for shit” he added. He waited a while for a response looking at the slow three dots taunting him.

From his peripheral vision he saw grey. He looked up and saw his mouse hovering over the respawn button and once he pressed it he looked down to see how he died. 

Dream was killed by GeorgeNotFound

“OH YOU SAlty fuc-” Dream half-yelled but was cut off by Bad screaming, “LANGUAgE”.

“Dude, come one, it’s true you can’t type out a simple text,” Dream stated while going off to collect his items. “Shhhhhyou bulllyyy” George slurred back.

How hilarious, Dream thought. He then continued to do whatever he needed to do.

\------

Sapnap ended his stream and so did BadBoyHalo, and George and him had decided not to stream. George had left earlier, and obviously because of how he was acting. Him and Dream were texting back and forth, and they hadn’t done that much before, and sure it happened but they texted almost the entire time George was there. When he left the texts slowly stopped. It saddened Dream.

Dream had never felt so giddy and had also never smiled so hard. His cheeks felt warm, tingly, and sore. He brushed it off, all best friends felt this way about each other. 

Right? 

Yes, right. He’s right, obviously. Dream was completely tired as well. He stayed glued to his bed with his phone charging. Mainly scrolling through twitter and retweeting some fanart, and being in complete awe at these peoples skill and talent. 

“Call?” George texted. 

How could simple text give him an explosion of butterflies in his stomach. It’s normal, totally normal, yeah. Dream tapped on the call button instinctively. George answered on the first ring. 

“George, isn’t it like 12 over there? You need to go to bed at a good time for once, especially after what I’ve learned what you’ve doing” Dream warned sarcastically. He knew it wasn’t that big of a deal but he still cared. How stupid. 

“”Oh wow telling me what to do? I like this” George said it so simply, without hesitation. He went silent before immediately exploding into giggles. 

“You’re speechless” He stated between his giggles. Then a hiccup, it had broken the small tension Dream felt and ultimately he began to join in on his giggles. 

“ Yeah right, George, but just..shut up you don’t even know what you’re saying right now” Dream stated cautiously. It was true, George wasn’t in his right mind. Everything he was saying and was soon to say would just be coming from the drunk mind of his George.

“Whatever…” George said softly and quietly. 

Silence. God, he said something wrong. He should’ve just something dumb instead of opening up about his stupid thoughts. 

What was he supposed to say?

As soon as he opened his mouth to speak George took the spotlight before he could let a word out.  
“Y’know I wish you were here too” His voice sounded raspy and rough, and he could hear the slight hesitation between the words. This was fucking confirmation that George heard him. Dream began nervously drawing imaginary circles on his pillow with his finger. “My smile isn’t dumb by the way” George was slurring his words and ended his sentence with a yawn. 

Dream let out a soft dry laugh, “It totally is, by the way but uhm you were probably hearing things I never said that. Or maybe you dreamt it, you never know”. God, he sounded ridiculous but what else could he say. He was trying so hard to erase the words from his mind and scrub the night away into nothingness. “ No I didn’t. I so didn’t, you’re dumb, shush” George said a tad bit harshly. This began a back and forth of George saying he did say it, and Dream continuing to deny it.

“What Dream? Too wuss to admit you said you wanted to taste my smile? Huh Dream?” George spat out. Dream was indeed now speechless. Why did this stupid British boy have to gain the balls to confront him now. Dumb drunk British boy. His dumb drunk British boy.

“Y’know what I wanna do to your stupid face, and I don’t even know what it looks like but I know it’s stupid. I want to take your breath away. Make you breathless, speechless, make you unable to even function around me . Maybe then you’ll shut up for once. Also I’m pretty sure you have a dumb smile, because I’m fucking adorable.” George began to rant. “Remember what you said? Wishing you could touch me and feel me?.” George’s voice echoed in his head and sent goosebumps throughout his body. There was a long pause, and his breath had quickened. 

Deep breathes, Dream. It's okay, he won't remember. Hopefully.

"yeah" Dream said finally. 

"Yeah, well me too, I guess" He began his fit of giggles once again. "Awh, jes- George shut up, you're an idiot. I can't wait to tease you about your hangover" Dream quickly remarked. Distraction, great. 

After successfully changing the subject, George almost immediately forgot what they had even been talking about. They continued with their conversation that including fits of giggles and Georges hiccups. Dream and him had never had a night like this, mainly the little confession George said. He didn't mean it, of course, he was just teasing him like always. It's what best friends do, right? But hours had passed until Georges words slowly became into enchanting table language. His little slurs mixed with his hiccups made Dream smile. 

"Ok George it's time for you to go to bed" Dream said whilst rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

"No little confessions, Clay?" George had said this but unfortunately Dream was unable to hear him. And just said "Goodnight, George, luv u" with a small smile. 

George's words were muffled and quite. 

Dream ended the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I've been having some troubles at home and school has completely consumed my life. Also streams on twitch and my stupid soccer practice leaves me tired and sore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this thing is good. I know it's short but it's the best I can do since it's getting late lol


End file.
